Can't Hold Back
by SectorQ
Summary: My first fanfic...Rated for a TON of heated sexual content. Oneshot, Loliver. Please read if you like that kind of thing, otherwise, please don't! Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or anything Hannah-Montana related! I own nothinggg!


"That was fun", Miley said as her, Oliver, and Lilly walked into her house after taking a swim and hanging out by the beach. They were all laughing and chatting, still pretty soaked from the water.

"I'll go get some towels you guys, go ahead and sit down for now." Miley said, as Lily and Oliver sat down on her couch, and began watching some TV.

A minute or two had passed, and Oliver just couldn't take his eyes off her. He's always liked her…of course, she couldn't know that. Lilly was just sitting there, beautifully watching TV, with her small little bathing suit still on, and still soaked.

Oliver didn't want Lilly to see him watching her, so he constantly turned to look back at the TV…it was hard to not gaze at her beauty.

"I'm back!" Miley said, tossing Lilly and Oliver a towel. Miley squeezed in, and sat on the couch next to them. There wasn't a whole lot of room for all three of them to sit on the couch, however. ((Side Note: I know, in the show they have a big living room couch…in this story, the couch will be much smaller))

"Yeah, this is a little cramped," Miley laughed.

"Sorry!" Lilly squealed. She moved over and sat on Oliver's lap. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, Oliver and Lilly (and Miley, on that note) were all really good friends, for years and years. This was just the kind of thing they did.

Oliver was in shock almost instantly. Of course, he tried to look like it was no big deal…but in reality, he was _loving_ this. Her delicate body just sitting there on his lap…her bare legs touching his bare legs…it was almost too much for him to handle.

Miley turned on a movie, and the three of them sat there watching for a little while.

Oliver was trying his best to keep his thoughts on the movie, and not on the goddess sitting in his lap, but eventually it got too hard…literally. Oliver's mind was racing with thoughts, and soon he began to get erect. He tried the best he could to stop, but nothing seemed to work. His bulge was starting to come through.

Lilly felt something sprouting up below her. She wasn't sure what was going on at first, she turned around and gave Oliver a surprised and confused stare. He immediately got off the couch and stuttered; "I'll be right back!"

He ran to the bathroom, and shut the door. _'I'm such an idiot!'_ He thought. _'Did she notice? She had to have noticed right?! God, I'm such an ass!'_ Oliver was more embarrassed then he had ever been in his life. He was really hard, and didn't know where to go next. He sat down on the top of the toilet seat, and began pumping his dick. It was just too much to ignore, he figured he may as well get this over with. He imagined Lilly doing the work…going up and down on his shaft, harder and harder. He imagined the lustful look in her eyes as she would look up at him and beg for more…

In the meantime, Lilly got up from the couch, and slowly started to follow where Oliver had gone.

"Where you goin'?" Miley asked, unaware of what had happened.

"I'll be right back too, Miley. Hold on a sec," Lilly said, turning to walk down the hall toward the bathroom.

"Whatever…" Miley shrugged, and continued to watch the movie.

"Oliver?" Lilly called softly, making sure she didn't wake up Jackson (who was taking a nap in a nearby room). She saw light coming through the bottom of the bathroom door, and walked over there.

Before she could even knock to make sure everything was alright, she heard him. She heard some light moans, amongst another sound. She knew what he was doing.

"Oh my god…" she whispered. Lilly wasn't stupid, she could put two-and-two together. Oliver was getting hard in the living room, and was now letting it all out. Now, Lilly always had secret feelings for Oliver. She wasn't completely in love with him, but she always thought he was hot. I guess you'd call it, well, just a little crush. And this was turning Lilly on. She continued to listen.

"_Ohhh…Lilly"_

Lilly almost fell backward in shock upon hearing her name in Oliver's moaning. She was blushing a bright red. She didn't know what she should do. This was turning her on…she wanted him. Badly. But she couldn't just walk in there, right? She figured the door was locked. She wanted to be in there with him. She wanted to show him what she could do. She walked up to the door, and noticed it wasn't locked. It wasn't even closed. It was open a small crack. That's when she thought of a plan. She'd walk in there, pretending like she had no idea what was going on. This was gonna' be the best day of her life.

Oliver continued to go at it, nearly ready for his climax. When all of the sudden, he heard; "Oliver?" and looked up.

He froze.

It was Lilly, looking right at him. Both of them were completely astonished, their jaws were totally dropped.

"Oh-oh fuck! Lilly!" Oliver yelled, as he quickly pulled up his underwear and pants. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you must think I'm such a perv…I'm so sorry, Lilly!" He zipped up his jeans, and started dashing toward the door.

Lilly closed the door before Oliver could leave. He looked at her with confusion.

"No, no I don't…Oliver, I…I liked it." She said. Her face was totally blush-red now, she couldn't believe what she saw. His dick was even bigger then she'd imagined in some of her fantasies.

"Wh…what did you say?" Oliver asked, thinking he hadn't heard her correctly.

"I liked it, Oliver…were…were you thinking of me when you were doing that?" Lilly asked, slightly seductively.

Oliver gulped. "Y…yes…"

"What was I doing to you?" she asked, looking down at his pants. His dick was still as erect as ever, it was completely bulging through his jeans.

"You were…uh…umm…" Oliver was so nervous, he could barely speak. Lilly didn't seem to care about what he said, either. She was down on her knees, beginning to rub the giant bulge.

Oliver was in heaven. The hottest girl in the world, dressed in nothing but a 2 piece wet bikini, was stroking his cock through his jeans. His fantasies were coming true.

Lilly looked up at him. "Will you show it to me, again?"

Oliver was in such a daze that, at first, he didn't know what she was talking about. Then he realized it, and started to unzip his jeans. She did the rest. She ripped his jeans down to the ground, and took a second to admire the giant cock poking through his boxers.

Oliver closed his eyes. "L…Lilly…Miley's right in the living room, we've gotta' go back-" his sentence stopped when he felt her warm hand touching his dick. He opened his eyes, and looked down. His boxers were off, and Lilly was stroking his dick lightly, staring at it in total amazement.

"Ohhhhhhhh…" Oliver moaned.

Lilly bit her bottom lip and looked up at him seductively. She moved her hand faster and faster, pumping his giant throbbing cock more and more.

"Is this close to what you were imagining?" she asked.

"B-b-…better…" Oliver moaned. "Can you…n…never mind" Oliver was going to ask her to go all out and suck it, but he was so nervous, he thought she might say "no" or something. He didn't want to sound demanding.

"What is it?" Lilly asked, looking up at him.

He took a second to just take her image in. She was beautiful, flawless. She was on her knees, her cute, adorable little knees…looking up at him with such marvelous eyes.

"Could you…maybe…" Oliver just couldn't get it out. Lilly stood up, and immediately Oliver thought _'Oh no, I blew it, I'm such an idiot!'_

To his surprise, she got really close to him. Their feet were touching, their legs were touching, her chest rubbed against his…every inch of their bodies were against each other. She whispered in his ear:

"Tell me what you want, Oliver. I want to make this the best night of your life…Come on, talk dirty to me…I'm all yours, baby…" her words oozed into his ear like magic. He wanted her. Lilly was so horny right now, he could tell she'd literally do anything for him. Lilly slowly took off Oliver's shirt, and started stroking his strong chest muscles. Oliver was practically shivering out of nervousness, he looked at her face, then her chest. He was fully naked now, he grabbed his dick and slowly started stroking it while staring at her.

Lilly noticed, and looked at him with a sexy smile. "I didn't forget." She smiled, and she kneeled down again. This time pumping it will full force already, while biting her bottom lip. Oliver had named this "her sex-face".

"S…Suck it!" Oliver stuttered.

"What was that, baby? I couldn't hear you!" Lilly said, teasing him.

"Suck it, b-bitch!" Oliver commanded. And Lilly listened. Her soft lips slowly wrapped around the head, as she pumped him faster and faster. She then held the shaft up, and licked the underside slowly, looking up at Oliver the whole time. She then worked her way back to the head, and began to pull the dick into her mouth, and out again.

"Ohhh…Faster!" Oliver moaned, holding Lilly's head firmly. Lilly pumped and sucked faster and faster, with Oliver moaning the whole time. Her head bobbing back and forth with such intensity, Oliver couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm gonna' cum!" Oliver shouted (but made sure to be quiet so Miley or Jackson wouldn't hear him). Lilly pulled the dick out of her mouth, held out her tongue, and looked up at Oliver. She put her hands on her legs, very politely, as if to say "I'm ready!"

Oliver stroked faster and faster, and soon enough he climaxed all over Lilly's face, trying to quiet down his moans of pleasure the best he could. Not much of it hit her tongue.

Lilly started laughing, as she wiped it off her face. "Ha-ha, jeez Oliver, I didn't know you had it in you!"

She put her hand in her mouth, and licked off what was there. "Yum." She still had some on her cheek, but Oliver didn't want to tell her…she looked really hot that way.

Lilly looked at him, then looked at herself. "Well this isn't fair," she said. "You haven't seen me yet…" taking note of the fact that she still had her two-piece on. Lilly stood up, and faced the opposite way of Oliver. She bent down, and pushed her ass against his dick a little. "Wanna' take it off?"

Oliver was breathing deeply, and he slowly took off the sky-blue bikini bottom, to reveal the most perfect ass he could have imagined. He wanted to stick it in right then and there, but he didn't.

He grabbed it with both hands, no warning given. "Ohhh!" Lilly yelped a little, almost too loudly. Oliver couldn't resist. He jammed a finger into her hole, while rubbing her ass lightly with his other hand.

Lilly moaned, and held onto the sink for support. She was already wet, and began rubbing her now visible pussy. "More…" Lilly begged. Oliver put two fingers, then three, before he knew it he was rubbing four fingers in there, with Lilly gasping in pleasure.

Lilly had completely removed her bikini top by herself, and was rubbing her right breast while holding the sink for support with the other. "Oh fuck, Oliver, stick it in…I want you in mee!" Lilly moaned, and Oliver listened. He slowly removed his four fingers, brutally jammed his dick into her, and pumped in and out with insane speed.

Lilly was trying her hardest not to scream and moan in pleasure, she didn't want anyone to hear her. She was rubbing her breasts the whole time, as her body bucked back and forth with Oliver's movements.

(I'm ending it here for now...I know it's a horrible place to end, I'm sorry! If good reviews are written, I'll continue the story!!)


End file.
